Playwriting exercises
by teal llama
Summary: as title says...first thing is a play written from pov o opp. sex and with a supernatural event in it, second is a monologue...curse fine arts!!!!
1. Default Chapter

Nathan"man, I got a headache…I guess that maybe those head slamming games aren't so great afterall."  
  
A second guy looking at the underside of a desk  
  
Andro "oooooh, gum…no wthere is red, blue and green, which one do I pick."  
  
Nathan:"Umm…well, we had red on thurday and green last week…so lets go for blue."  
  
Andro:"I wonder if tracy wants some gum. I miss tracy since she went to Arkansas…who would want to go to Arkansas???"  
  
suddenly writing appears on the chalkboard…a piece of chalk is floating. It starts to speak. The voice is that of Tracy's.  
  
"hey guys…lisa told allie that marcia told jeniffer that Andro told Nathan that he likes me. Well, Andro, I just wanted you to know that I think your hot. I'll be back from arkansas in a few weeks…my parents don't know it yet, but they will soon, my da is getting transferred back. I love Andro!!!  
  
See ya'll  
  
-tracy!!!!!"  
  
Andro:man, you told?  
  
Nathan: yeah, sorry.  
  
Andro: Cool…so how about that gum??"  
  
Nathan notices a squirrel in the corner chewing gum:  
  
I think that little rodent took it!!!  
  
Andro:  
  
Squirrels aren't rodents.  
  
Nathan:  
  
That's a squrel?? I just thought it was a really big rat. Man, I've got a headache. I wonder if Karen likes squirrels.  
  
Andro:  
  
I bet she does.  
  
  
  
Squirrel brings nathan a card.  
  
Andro:  
  
Who's it from?  
  
Nathan:  
  
Karen…she's madly in love with me. Why do chicks do that cool creepy shit for you, and I get stuck with a squirrelogram?????????  
  
Andro:  
  
I don't know. Whoa!!! She sent you gum!! Fresh gum!!! Dude, I wish girls would give me some fresh gum.  
  
Nathan:  
  
Ahh, this is the life…gum that's not pre-chewed and really creepy squirrels. So, you wanna go play football?  
  
Andro:  
  
Of course, dude. 


	2. the monologue

The jelly beans are reminsicent of that dreamtime. I was exstatic…finally, at last. Recognition. I was convinced he didn't know that I exhisted. I ran into him at the mall. In the candy store. He was looking at gummy worms, I at m&m's. I wondered over to the jelly beans, and there he was. I hate jelly beans. Except for the green watermelon kind. But I happen to know that he loves the buttered popcorn ones. I've done my research…but still…he spoke to me, and that was the end of it. I have no idea what the conversation was about, no idea whatsover. I couldn't tell you anything else that was going on at the store, how the jelly beans ended up in a bag in my hand. Nothing. All I was concious of was him. Standing there. Looking at me. And he flirted with me, he actually flirted with me. Then came the lie. Now he thinks that I'm a jelly bean freak, and the caramel apple is my favourite. I hate caramel apple. I hate jelly beans. But I'd be willing to eat caramel apple jelly beans, nothing but caramel apple jelly beans, for the rest of my life, every single day, if he wanted me to. I think he payed for the jellybeans, and we were leaving the store. I assumed that we would part, he had friends to meet, things to do, other plans. But he kept walking right beside me. We walked around the mall for hours. As time passed, I became more and more comfortable around him. But I still hadn't eaten a jelly bean. He was munching on his and took one of those ucky licorice flavored ones out of his bag. I don't know why that one stood out, but soon I realized why. He was going to feed it to me. Ahhh. I hate licorice. I would not eat licorice even for him. But that day, I swallowed my pride and filled my head with thoughts of what I could gain by this sacrife. I don't know exactly how, but somehow I managed to swallow that jelly bean. Without choaking on it. I even managed to feign enjoyment. I glanced at my watch and it was beginning to get late. Very late. My mum was going to kill me. I told him that I really needed to get home, it was getting late. We exchanged numbers and planned a repeat of that day, said our goodbyes. I gave him a hug, after a bit, I let go, but he kept holding on. He leaned down, kissed me. And all I could tast were those jelly beans. All different jelly beans, but mostly cinnamon, buttered popcorn, and licorice. I had always believed that I hated jellybeans, but at that moment, they were a bit of heaven, the sweetest thing I'd ever tasted. As time went on and our relationship progressed, I was to learn much from him. But of all those things, what will stick with me always is the lesson of love's power to make even the most bitter and foul taste sweet. 


End file.
